Tras caer
by Erzs
Summary: Cora sabía que no había vuelta atrás. June era cuestión del pasado. The Painted Doll tenía otras ideas al respecto. "Este fic participa en el Reto: ... Y vivieron infelices para siempre Del foro Multifandom is the new Black"


**Ni The Devil's Carnival ni su secuela me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Terrance Zdunich, Darren Lynn Bousman y demás. Solo los he tomado prestados para esta rareza.**

 **"Este fic participa en el Reto: ... Y vivieron infelices para siempre Del foro Multifandom is the new Black"**

Esta situado en la secuela " _Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival"_ Y los personajes principales son The Agent, Cora y June/Painted Doll

* * *

—Vamos Cora, no he hecho nada malo. _Aún_. –vio como la castaña fruncía el ceño, dispuesta a darle otro de sus sermones. — ¿No lo entiendes? Esto nos beneficiara a ambas. Una vez que El Agente y yo seamos más _íntimos_ no faltara mucho para que el mismo Dios me ofrezca un empleo. Nos. Nunca podría dejar atrás a mi bella Cora –posó su mano sobre el rostro de la contraria, dejando una suave caricia.

Se encontraban en uno de los muchos pasillos del cielo. Se habían separado del grupo, mientras June le contaba emocionada sobre como iría a su próxima cita con la mano derecha de Dios. Tan emocionada y tan feliz. No pudo evitar el vuelco en su pecho al verla sonreír.

¿Cómo no había notado lo que sentía por ella?... ¿O tal vez sí? Tal vez jugaba con sus sentimientos, presumiéndole que ella ya había encontrado alguien más a quien amar… Apartó su mano, sosteniéndola en el aire. — June, solo ten cuidado. Todo esto me da mala espina.

—Pequeñas aspirantes, no deberían andar tan alejadas de su grupo. O tal vez ustedes podrían conseguirme una nueva noticia. ¿No es así? –El flash las cegó por un momento. El Consigna, principal informante del cielo y director de prensa.

Y es que, en un lugar tan pequeño, con tan pocas noticias, cualquier pequeño desliz significaría un gran anuncio. Una caída eterna.

Cora sintió su mirada, como si conociera todo sobre ella. Como si supiera su mayor secreto… Pero no, eso era imposible. Porque ningún ángel tenía permitido esa clase de sentimientos profanos. Y después de todo su trabajo y esfuerzo no se permitiría caer por ello.

…

No fue hasta que la alarma sonó, cuando le suplico por perdón, por piedad a aquél hombre al que le había ofrecido su corazón, que se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa. Que así como ella planeaba usar su amor para subir, El Agente la usó para "impresionar" a su jefe.

Humillada, encerrada tras esas rejas y sin posibilidad de huir, vio como la mirada curiosa de varios ángeles y aplicantes no tardó en aparecer. Apenas la vio, una sensación de alivio recorrió su ser. Sabía que su bella Cora intercedería por ella, o al menos la ayudaría a sobrellevar todo esto.

La decepción, la traición que sintió cuando la vio quedarse quieta y cabizbaja en su lugar solo aumento su dolor. Los Traductores llegaron, burlándose entre bromas crueles y risas. Sintió el primer golpe llegar, sin siquiera tratar de esquivarlo. La mirada del Agente, la de su Cora, seguían grabadas en su mente.

— ¡Esto es una biblioteca! No permitiré que hagan tal escandalo aquí. Llévensela a sus cuarteles. –las palabras del Bibliotecario fueron un zumbido lejano, mientras la sangre empezaba a caer sobre sus ojos. Siendo arrastrada como un animal cualquiera por sus torturadores.

—Que esto les sirva de lección. El cielo es un lugar ordenado y todos deben quedarse en su lugar. ¿Ustedes que son?

Cora, con la mente perdida, observaba al Consigna en lo alto del edificio. Recordando su amenaza severa y como podría perderlo todo si ayudaba a June, si no seguía las ordenes.

Fue la única que se atrevió a hablar. —Somos los caballos de carga. Somos las obreras que mantienen el cielo funcionando.

—Muy bien dicho, pequeña. Llegaras muy lejos.

Y eso esperaba. Necesitaba saber que esto, que el ignorar sus sentimientos y sepultarlos en lo más profundo de sí misma valdría la pena.

…

June estaba aterrada, dolida y ensangrentada.

Había caído, lo había tenido todo y lo había perdido por confiar en sus seres amados. Debía ser una cruel broma. No podía haber terminado ahí ¡No había hecho nada malo! Ella solo quería volverlos a ver, volver a su hogar.

El primer ser que se encontró en aquel agujero parecía herido, y su apariencia era monstruosa ante sus ojos. O eso le pareció, hasta que rápidamente cambio para lucir exactamente igual a Cora, sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes y burlones. Acercó su mano, tratando de dejar una suave caricia como hiciera tantas veces antes, pero un manotazo fue lo único que recibió. Un símbolo de su traición.

Luego, aquel extraño ser volvió a cambiar de apariencia. El Agente, el causante de su desgracia. Al verlo ahí frente a ella, un temor inundo su ser ¿La traicionaría de nuevo? La usaría… ¿La abandonaría otra vez? Sabía que no era él. Que nunca sería el verdadero. Pero como necesitaba estas respuestas.

Por último, se vio a sí misma. O una versión trastornada de sí misma. Su maquillaje todo corrido y mezclándose con la sangre en su rostro. Una gran grieta que iba desde su frente a su mejilla, como porcelana quebrándose. Su ojo izquierdo había quedado casi ciego, tornándose de una tonalidad azul, impar con el ojo opuesto. Era horrible. Era imperfecta. Se contrajo por el pensamiento. Ya no era digna de volver. Huyo de aquel lugar, temerosa.

Finalmente lo encontró a él. El enemigo de Dios. Su mayor pesadilla. Intento correr, alejarse de aquel ser abominable, pero fue detenida por un par de personajes que la obligaron a oír su canto.

Sus palabras, atrajeron a todos los seres en aquel lugar. Algunos tan _quebrados_ como ella, algunos que tenían una apariencia _normal_ , pero condenados por sus errores. Su canción, era una oda a todos ellos. Los rechazados, aquellos que, por pensar diferente, por aspirar a más, ahora se encontraban ahí. Les invitaba a ser parte de su acto, de su Carnaval. Todo aquello por lo que habían sido apartados de la _luz_ sería su razón de existir en el infierno.

—Mi niña, Tu solo fuiste una víctima más de sus engaños ¿No es así? –la dirigió hacia un gran tocador, con luces, el gran espejo y toda clase de maquillaje. —Ese pretencioso divino, no podrá alejarte de lo que eres en realidad, no lo permitiremos.

Ella tomó una esponja, quitándose los restos de la sangre, observando la magnitud de la herida en su rostro. Se maquillo de tal forma que las grietas quedaran resaltadas. Eso era en verdad. Una muñeca rota. Una muñeca pintada. Sonrió ante el resultado, a la par que su acompañante.

Al final de cuentas, todo era más hermoso tras la caída.

…

El Agente estaba aterrado y esa era una palabra leve para describirlo. Pero si el mismo Dios le había encomendado esa labor, negociar con aquel ser para que terminara sus ataques, debía cumplirla con premura y a la perfección. Aun así, el bajar a aquel podrido lugar y poder encontrarse a June... Era un pensamiento bastante intimidante. Siguió su camino hacia el elevador, topándose con una chica castaña de ojos verdes. La líder de las aves cantarinas.

Su mente rápidamente la asoció con su antigua amante.

— ¡Espera! Yo te conozco. Eras amiga de June ¿Cierto? –notó como dio un respingo al oír ese nombre. —Necesito que me acompañes.

—Lo siento, Agente. Solo soy una cantante en el coro, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarle –empezó a caminar, tratando de alejarse. La mano del contrario la detuvo.

—Se quién eres. Y aunque hayas subido, puedo hacer que bajes incluso más que a solo una aplicante si no sigues mis órdenes ¿Me has oído? –la chica solo bajo la mirada, temerosa de lo que él pudiera hacerle. —Bien. Iremos al infierno.

...

En el elevador, la cabeza de Cora se llenó de cientos de pensamientos. Desde aquel fatídico día que se llevarán a su antigua amiga (Admitir que era algo más le costaría demasiado) había tratado de evitar pensar en ella. En su cabello rubio y su tez pálida. Sus labios suaves cada que le hablaba… No. Ya no era esa chica. Ahora solo se concentraba en su trabajo, en mantener su posición y ser el ángel más bello de la creación. June no significaba nada más que un recuerdo oscuro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Quédate cerca de mí. Hay que buscar… buscarlo. –El Agente empezó a avanzar, notando como la oscuridad se cernía por todo el lugar, sin tener fin.

Finalmente, la encontró. Sentada de piernas cruzadas, con el rostro mirando al lado opuesto de su posición. Volteó para buscar a su acompañante, pero había desaparecido de su vista. Se acercó lentamente, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción

— ¿June? Me alegra que estés a salvo ¿Cómo…? –al notar la horrible marca en su rostro, volteo la mirada. —Necesito encontrarlo. Llévame hasta él. –antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, las criaturas que ahí habitaban lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo arrastraron a un asiento, ante el rostro sonriente de la mujer, quien empezó a caminar hacia lo que parecía un escenario descuidado.

Cora se había escondido detrás de unas cajas, observando a esos seres infernales mientras retenían a su única esperanza de volver. Desde ese punto, no había logrado distinguir a la figura rubia que había subido al escenario.

Hasta que las luces se encendieron, reflectores enfocados en ella. Vestida con un sencillo vestido color claro, y un enorme adorno en su pecho. Un gran tocado rojo en su cabeza, aquel color tan impuro y casi prohibido en el cielo. Aun con la rasgadura en su rostro, se veía impactante y hermosa. Era su June.

Empezó una especie de acto, con baile y canto. Algo sobre una yegua… ¿Estaba oyendo bien? Trató de entender la letra, pero su voz era como un hechizo. No entendía lo que decía, pero el simple tono y la melodía la hacían sentirse atraída hacía ella. El resto de aquel circo de fenómenos parecía disfrutar el acto tanto o más que ella, vitoreando y bailando al ritmo de su la canción.

El único que permanecía serio y aterrado, no era otro más que El Agente, que hacía intentos de escapar, pero era recolocado en su lugar por un trio de mujeres cada una más peculiar que la anterior. Le ofrecieron una copa, casi forzándolo a tomarla mientras el acto acababa. Una sacudida y su última esperanza había , pero decero su voz era como un hechizo. No entendna yegua...grantocado

Con temor y saliendo de la ensoñación en que el acto la había dejado, huyó corriendo de aquel lugar, tratando de encontrar el elevador.

—Cuidado, pequeña ratoncita. ¿Estabas buscando a alguien? –antes de poder avanzar demasiado, se topó con un hombre de piel blanca, pero con un par de círculos negros alrededor de los ojos como contraste. Vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero, la clásica imagen de un "chico malo".

Volteó para alejarse de él y la encontró. Su mirada seria parecía escudriñar su ser.

— ¡June! Lo siento tanto. Debía haber dicho algo, debí haberme quedado contigo, pero yo…. Tenía tanto miedo. Pero podemos volver ¡Juntas! Soy de rango mayor a los traductores ahora, ¡Puedo lograr que vuelvas conmigo! Mi June…

Doll no dijo nada. Solo ofreció una mano que la contraría infirió, era una muestra de aceptación. Al momento de sujetar su mano, sintió un tirón, quedando frente con frente, a lo que la rubia le robaba un beso, largo y lento. Ansiado en secreto por tanto tiempo…

Una daga en su espalda fue todo lo que se necesitó. Después de todo, Scorpion era conocido por siempre dar en el blanco. Doll, sintiendo la caída, se desplomó en el suelo, con la contraria sobre sus rodillas. Mientras sentía como la vida en sus brazos de esfumaba, dibujo una sonrisa.

Cora era el único trazo de divinidad, de sentimientos "humanos" que le quedaba. Ahora no había marcha atrás.

Era hora de que el cielo ardiera.

* * *

No se ni como se me ocurrió escribir de este fandom que apenas y es conocido en español, pero aqui tienen.

Mi pobre June, sufre tanto en la pelicula... que creí que quedaría perfecto para el reto.

Saludos~


End file.
